


The Good, the bad and the Oz drabble tree

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for the latest Oz drabble tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Toby looks at the ceiling, it’s getting closer. It feels like it’s suffocating him, Chris would laugh at that. He has to return to insanity to bear reality.  
Chris has cast him out like yesterday’s garbage because he fucked Mondo.  
No, because he thought the worst of Chris.  
Because he thought Chris had kidnapped Gary and Holly.  
As if.  
Mr fuckem and killem is not a child napper.  
Thank God for that. Or Allah.  
Toby contemplates sucking off Hoyt next. He’s hung and that would drive Chris nuts.  
Toby can’t find Hoyt so he finds another biker to blow.  
He goes down on the tattooed scum who paints his face with his come.  
Mondo is dead, and this loser is next.  
Toby cackles and returns to his cell, sensing Chris’ burning gaze on his bruised lips and come-streaked face.  
Hi lover, game on.


	2. Boys

Claire hums as she locks her boys up for the night, imagines tucking them in and maybe spanking the naughty ones.  
Ryan has been very naughty and he’ll get an extra stick.  
Keller. Keller is the naughtiest of all, and he pines so pathetically over his beloved Toby-kins.  
Claire imagines spanking his gorgeous ass until it’s an appetizing shade of red, and then showing him Toby isn’t the only blowjob queen of Oz.  
She has nothing but love for her boys.


	3. On his knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SVU crossover.

Chris Keller was on his knees in front of the cop his lover has brought home.  
“Go on boys, give me a show,” purred Toby as Chris looked at his double’s impressive length in his jeans.  
“It’s incest,” said Chris and pulled Elliot’s zipper down.  
“It’s all relative,” said Toby, and stroked himself.  
“He’s not my relative,” said Elliot. “He’s s faulty version of me.”  
“Sure, El whatever,” sighed Toby as Chris started to work on the cop’s cock.  
The recently divorced man looked at the skel at his feet with an imperious gaze.  
Chris made him moan and sigh like whore.  
“I like it,” said Toby, and worked himself over with short jagged thrusts.  
Elliot moaned and painted Chris’ face with his come.  
That pushed Toby over the edge, and he came all over himself.  
“Come here you bitch,” said Chris and wiped his face with his sleeves.  
“Don’t talk to him like that,” said Elliot harshly and Chris smiled.  
This was going to be fun.


	4. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homicide crossover.

”My boyfriend is dead,” says Toby over his third beer.  
The tall bartender gives him a very sympathetic look.  
“He killed himself because he thought I didn’t love him anymore.”  
“Did you?” asks the tall, very sad man.  
“Yeah. I still love him.”  
“I know that feeling. My partner is not dead, but he never loved me like I love him. Plus he’s married and I adore his wife and kids so I would never act on it.”  
“Is he straight?”  
“Very. I thought I was too.”  
“Me too, then I met Chris.”  
“Mine was called Chris too, “says Tim Bayliss and laughs.  
“No shit?”  
“My first man. He asked me out for dinner and then he blew me.”  
“Sounds like my Chris,” says Toby.  
“Mine has a restaurant of his own.”  
“Why aren’t you with him?”  
“I don’t know. I hurt him too bad I guess.”  
“You sound sorry for it at least.”  
“I was a cop. Then I killed a man.”  
“Did jailtime huh?”  
“Yes.”  
“Me too,” says Toby.  
“Huh. What were you before?”  
“A lawyer.”  
Tim smiles. “I’m Tim,” he says.  
“Hi Tim. How about I give you a blowjob deluxe? You look like you could do with one.”  
Tim blinks, hazel eyes wide and bright. “Sure,” he says. Come on.”


	5. Chicken nugget

”Want a chicken nugget?” asked Chris.  
“No. I wanna rim you in Rome,” said Toby, voice low and sexy.  
“Fuck, Toby, I’m horny,” said Chris.  
“Doesn’t take much,” said Toby.  
“I’m gonna hold you to that.”  
“We won’t see Rome.”  
“In our dreams,” said Chris. “Now come on, the showers are empty.”  
Toby whistled nonchalantly as he patted the lube he had palmed from Hoyt in his pocket.


	6. Beecher

Beecher doesn’t love him anymore.  
It’s obvious to Chris, from the way his Toby brought him fucking socks, to the way he speaks of fucking the teacher already.  
His Toby isn’t his anymore, he’s a polite creature in stiff suits, the man his bitch wife loved.  
Under his façade of civility lies the savage creature Chris loves.  
He could set him free.  
Chris loves Toby with all his heart and all his cock.  
He asks Toby for a favor.  
Toby might never forgive him for being dragged back to hell, but he can’t, won’t ever let go.


	7. Chris

How many people have died while feeling Chris’ eyes boring into them?  
Toby doesn’t know and can’t care now.  
Not now.  
Later.  
Chris won’t kill him, and it’s a cruel blessing.  
Chris fucks into him with all his considerable strength and he gasps.  
The whole cellblock can hear or at least see them.  
Toby can’t care, not while Chris’ cock hits all the right spots in him, pushing all the pain away.  
He moans wantonly and hopes Lopresti won’t come by.  
Not now.  
Later.  
In this hellhole there is only now, never later.  
“Toby,” says Chris, and its prayer and curse at once.  
His voice is husky with lust and love.  
Toby clenches around him, hot and tight.  
Chris moans this name,”Tobytobytobybaby..”  
Toby comes, and Chris follows, painting his insides with his seed.  
Come.  
Now, not later-  
Chris eyes won’t be the last thing he sees..  
Not now, maybe later.


	8. Suck me, Toby

”Suck me, Toby” said Chris, pupils nearly black with desire.  
“Why? Because you got me back here as your bitch?” huffed Toby.  
“You were never that,” said Chris quietly so no one would hear.  
“I might as well,” said Toby, and got on his knees with a resigned face.  
But his lips were hot, and he swallowed all of Chris’ load and licked his lips after.  
Chris returned the favour, and Toby wasn’t too pissy for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the tree: http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com/80313.html#comments


End file.
